


Fffsssttt!

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 words in 100(+) fandoms [16]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah Jane has something to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fffsssttt!

It's not my fault that I'm small enough to be carried off by monsters, and it's certainly wasn't my idea to get possessed by an overgrown immortality complex. I'm a competent adult, and I'll thank you to remember that.

It's one thing to have a shape-changing alien with more personality than can fit into a room whether it's bigger on the inside than the outside or not treat me like a child. The Doctor's been traveling around the universe longer than I've been alive. But when _Harry Sullivan_ starts trying to pat me on the head I draw the line.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here : <http://rabidsamfan.livejournal.com/162601.html>


End file.
